powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Alternate-Selves Contacting
The ability to make contact with all alternate selves that exist throughout the multiverse at any point in time. Sub-power of Alternate-Self Manipulation. Also Called * Alternate-Selves Connection * One-Man Multiversal Network * Omni-Self Linking Capabilities User can contact and be connected with other pre-existing versions of themselves throughout the endless multiverse of past, present, or future, allowing them to share information and knowledge between each "self" and even gain advice and data they didn't initially know beforehand and give info of their own to their alternates, even being able to hijack a version of themselves. They soon become an endless library of information through their multiple selves, saving, advancing, and guiding themselves with the knowledge a different version of them have, whether they be slightly different or drastically divergent. Added with the ability to mentally travel to a "past" or "future", death soon becomes a meaningless concept. With all the alternates, the network, and the ability to possess another self, the user is nigh-omnipresent and nigh-omniscient, the only flaw is the initial gaining of this power, as they start out with limited knowledge, are inexperienced, and it being neither offensive or even a combat power. But, through trial and error and the "New Game+" feature, they become nigh-unstoppable if they play their cards right. Applications * Accelerated Development through the transfer of info between alternates. * Alternate-Self Learning ** Information Transferal * Alternate-Self Mimicry * Alternate Reality Traveling * Claircognizance accessing various collective knowledge gleaned from various paralleles. * Experience Sharing * Nigh Omnipresence * Nigh Omniscience through the info of alternate selves. * Personality Sharing * Personal Probability Manipulation * Possession of an alternate self. ** Chronoskimming *** Flash-Forward *** Temporal Reload ** Dimensional Travel mentally, only through alternate selves. Associations *Alternate-Self Absorption *Alternate-Self Manipulation *Mass Consciousness *Parallel Existence *Planeswalking; mentally. Limitations * May need an item to use. * May not be able to travel to a plane where one doesn't exist. * Initial gaining of the abilities may start rocky. * Even with the knowledge and consciousness transferred, they will have to start all over with everything else when "restarting". * Unless with some external variable or specific knowledge, user's current body may be vulnerable to combat situations. * Not all realities have an alternate. * Some versions of the user may be disabled or dead, or worse... Known Users * Nyarlathotep (Demonbane) * Byakuran (Hitman Reborn) * Funny Valentine (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure part VII/7: Steel Ball Run); via Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap/D4C * Reed Richards (Marvel Comics) * Hatou Manabu (Qualia the Purple) * Kryten (Red Dwarf) * Arnold Rimmer (Red Dwarf) * The Cat (Red Dwarf) * Dave Lister (Red Dwarf) *The Black Queen (SCP Foundation) * Dandy (Space Dandy) * Wraith (Apex Legends) Gallery Dandy_Infinite_Variations.gif|Dandy (Space Dandy) can connect with any of the infinite variations of himself in every parallel universe and reality. Interdimesional Council of Reeds 0001.jpg|The Interdimentional Council of Reeds (Marvel Comics) is an organization created by Reed Richards of different universes to protect the multiverse from various threats. File:Nyarlathotep_(Demonbane)2.jpg|Nyarlathotep (Demonbane) File:Wraithvoidwalker.gif|Wraith (Apex Legends) is able to travel between dimensions and interact with her alternate selves, who may warn her of impending danger... File:Wraithvoicesfromthevoid.gif|...reflected in-game by warnings given by her alternate selves of traps, incoming grenades, and enemies having direct line of sight on her. Category:Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Rare power Category:Dimensional Powers